Happy Mother's Day!
by Myst R. Ri
Summary: One-shot! Tsuna is panicking because he doesn't know what to do for Mother's Day. However, when the subject of mothers comes up to Takeshi, he runs off. Beta'd by SkyVeneziano. There's a bit of family in this too. Happy Mother's Day everyone!


AN: Ok, this is a one-shot for Mother's Day! Sorry if it's bad. Oh yeah, this is like, after the entire series so yeah. But, it's at the time where the arcobaleno are still growing up. It's also more about Takeshi than Nana, so yeah. Anyways, happy Mother's Day to everyone!

Friday before Mother's Day.

Tsuna and his friends Enma, Takeshi and Hayato were currently walking down the street when suddenly…

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Tsuna in frustration.

"Tsuna-kun?" questioned Enma.

"Eh? What's wrong Tsuna?" asked Takeshi.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?! Do you have a headache?! Is the baseball idiot bothering you?!" asked Hayato.

"It's nothing like that, Hayato-kun. It's just that, Mother's Day is coming up, and I don't have anything for my mom," Tsuna said guiltily.

"HIE!" Tsuna suddenly fell forward and landed face first on the concrete.

"Ah, Reborn-san!" exclaimed Hayato.

"Ahaha, hi, kid!" greeted Takeshi.

"Dame-Tsuna, you are a boss. You should be able to know what to get your mother," Reborn said while standing on Tsuna's head.

"I know," Tsuna said glumly sitting up when Reborn jumped off.

"Ahahaha! It's ok, Tsuna. We'll help you!" Takeshi said cheerfully.

"Yeah! Although I'm sure the baseball idiot will probably get in the way instead!"

"I'll try my best to help," Enma said as well.

"Arigato (thank you), you three," Tsuna said, smiling.

"So, what did you use to do for Mother's Day?" asked Takeshi.

"I just gave her some sort of flower. But, I don't want to do that this year," explained Tsuna.

"I see…"

"What about you three? Oh, gomen (sorry) Hayato-kun, Enma-kun!" apologized Tsuna when he remembered Enma and Hayato's past.

"No, it's fine, Juudaime! I usually gave my real mother a bouquet of roses from the garden."

"Yeah. I usually gave my mom a flower as well," Enma said.

"What about you Takeshi-kun?" then, Tsuna noticed the look on Takeshi's face.

"Takeshi, what's wrong?"

"Oi, baseball idiot, answer Juudaime already!" Hayato shouted, although he was worried as well.

"Huh?" Takeshi suddenly snapped his head up as if in a trance. He then noticed that Tsuna and even Hayato were looking at him worried.

"Ah, gomen, gomen. It's just that," Takeshi's face became downcast again.

"Takeshi, if it hurts you to tell us, then you don't have to," Tsuna said understandingly.

"R-right, well, I promised my old man that I would come home early to help out with the shop. Later guys!"

"Ok, bye..," Tsuna's face still wouldn't change from that worried face.

"Tch. Baseball idiot, making Juudaime worry like that," Hayato grumbled.

"It's ok, Hayato-kun. It was my fault anyways."

"It's ok, Tsuna-kun. I'm sure Takeshi-san will be alright," Enma said, even though he himself didn't look really sure.

*Time Skip*

"Oi, dame-Tsuna, what's wrong? You've been fidgety all afternoon," said Reborn, a bit annoyed.

"I-I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right," replied Tsuna.

*ring ring*

"Tsu-kun! Could you get the phone for me?" asked Nana, Tsuna's mom.

"Hai (yes), okaa-san!" Tsuna answered.

He then went down the stairs, tripped on the third step, regained his balance, then slipped again when he got to the phone.

"Moshi moshi? Sawada residence," Tsuna said.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun. Just the person I was looking for," said Tsuyoshi, Takeshi's father.

"Ah, konbanwa (good evening), Tsuyoshi-san. Is something wrong?" Tsunayoshi asked, barely flinching when Reborn came and jumped on his shoulder.

"I was just wondering, is Takeshi at your house?"

"Eh?!" Then, Tsuna understood. Something was wrong with Takeshi!

"No, he isn't here. Sometime during the afternoon, he said he was going back to help you. Did he not return?" asked Tsuna, worried.

"Yeah. I was thinking he might've been at your house. But if he isn't there then…I'm worried, I heard it's going to rain soon."

"Don't worry, I'll go look for him."

"Arigato, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"No problem, Tsuyoshi-san," replied Tsuna, hanging up. "Reborn…"

"Yeah, it's definitely because of this afternoon," said Reborn.

"It's all my fault...," Tsuna, said frustrated.

"Okaa-san! I'm going out for a bit!" Tsuna called.

"Ok! Be careful though, it's going to rain soon!"

"Reborn, are you coming?"

"A boss should be able to take care of his own subordinates," Reborn said simply.

"I know," he said, slipping on his shoes and grabbing an umbrella on the way out.

*beep beep beep* The phone beeped as Tsuna entered in Enma's number on his phone.

"Hai, Tsuna-kun?" Enma's voice answered.

"Can you help me? Takeshi's missing."

"Of course! I'll try my best!"

*beep beep beep*

"Hai, Juudaime?" Hayato's voice instantly came up.

"Hayato, Takeshi's missing."

"Tch, I knew it! That baseball idiot is causing trouble again. Don't worry, Juudaime, when I find him, I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

"Arigato, Hayato."

*Time Skip*

"Have you found him?" Tsuna shouted over the pouring rain on his phone. He was a bit wet, but the rain was definitely coming down hard.

"No, gomen, Juudaime! I've failed you!" replied Hayato.

"No, it's ok. There's one place we haven't checked yet, and that's the park!"

"Ok, Juudaime, I'll meet you there!"

"Ah, I'll tell Enma as well.

Tsuna then called Enma. After telling him, he ran to the park. When he got there, he found the person he was looking for.

"Takeshi-kun!" Tsuna called out in relief.

"T-Tsuna...," Takeshi said, looking up. However, his eyes looked dead. Just like the day when he had given up on life.

"Takeshi-kun!" Tsuna shouted, running up to him.

"Juudaime!/Tsuna-kun!" Hayato and Enma shouted, running up to them.

"Takeshi-kun, what's wrong? I think if you tell us, it might help," Tsuna said.

"It's my mom…"

"I knew it…" thought Tsuna.

"M-my mom died in a car accident when I was five. I-I…"

"Takeshi…"

"IT WAS MY FAULT! I asked if I could have this certain dish for dinner and, and, if I hadn't asked her to go out in the rain day, she could've survived!" Takeshi screamed, falling down to his knees.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Takeshi-kun…I'm so-"

"Don't even say that! You're not sorry at all! You don't understand! You still have a mom! But I…"

"Grr…"

Hayato suddenly marched forward and grabbed Takeshi by the front of his shirt.

"Don't you dare talk like that to Juudaime! Juudaime may not fully understand, but he does some what! He's your friend and your boss! Besides, I some what understand as well! My mother died when I was young, but look at me now! I got on with life, even though I resented it!" he shouted at Takeshi, whose eyes were wide with shock and a bit of fear when a flash of lightning came and thunder rumbled. It was as if the storm itself was acting to Hayato's feelings.

"Juudaime is trying his best to understand, to help! But if you're like that to him, that's like saying you don't want him to try to understand! Besides, you're such a baseball idiot! Why are you saying that such a thing is your fault?! If any, it should be the person who ran over your mother's fault! Don't you ever say something like this again! And don't you ever make Juudaime worry like this again! You hear me?!"

Takeshi could only nod numbly when Hayato stopped his torrent of shouted words.

When Hayato saw Takeshi nod, he released him with a thud. Then, Tsuna walked over and knelt down, and hugged Takeshi.

"Gomene, I shouldn't have brought such a sad subject up to you," apologized Tsuna.

"No, it should be me who should apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Sorry," objected Takeshi. "Thanks, Tsuna, Hayato."

"Tch, baseball idiot," Hayato mumbled.

"Ne, Takeshi-san. Did you know? Someone you really care for, no matter how far away, even in life and death, they'll always be by your side, in your heart."

At that, Takeshi's eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

"Ah! You are all wet now! How about you guys stay at my house for tonight?" asked Tsuna.

"Of course, Juudaime!" shouted Hayato, his eyes sparkling that could be seen even in the pouring rain.

"Ahahaha! Thanks, Tsuna!" laughed Yamamoto.

"Arigato, Tsuna-kun," Enma agreed.

In a nearby tree, a certain hitman infant smiled.

*Time Skip*

"Ah! Tsu-kun! I was worried! Mou (geez), don't do that again!" Nana said, pulling her son into a hug.

"Gomen, okaa-san," Tsuna said sheepishly.

"And all of you are wet! Go take a shower and change into some clean clothes."

"Ah, but-"

"It's fine! There are some clothes right here, see?" said Nana, holding up three bags with Enma, Takeshi and Hayato's clothes.

"H-hai," Tsuna finally agreed, wondering where those clothes came from.

"Ah, Takeshi-kun!"

"Hai, mama?"

She suddenly pulled Takeshi into a hug. "You can call me your mother, too. I know I can't be a replacement for your real mom, but I hope I can help you."

Takeshi's eyes widened in shock, and then they lowered and closed as he returned the hug.

"Arigato, mama."

The Saturday before Mother's Day

"So, I was thinking we all could make her a card, give her some treats, a bouquet of flowers, and make her some sort of crown," Tsuna said.

Currently, Haru, Kyoko, Lambo, Fuuta, I-Pin, Takeshi, Hayato, Enma, and Tsuna were all in one room.

"I can also make her some sushi!" Takeshi added.

"That's a great idea Tsuna-kun, Takeshi-san," Enma said softly.

"What kind of treats should we make?" asked Kyoko.

"Probably a cake, or cookies, or even chocolate."

"Just leave it to us, Tsuna-kun!" said Haru excitedly.

"Okay, then. I-Pin, Fuuta, and Lambo could make the crown; Kyoko and Haru could make the treats; and Enma, Hayato, Takeshi, and I could look for the flowers."

"OK!" shouted everyone.

*Time Skip to Mother's Day*

"Happy Mother's Day! Thank you for everything you've done for us!" everyone shouted.

"Ah! Arigato, minna (everyone)!" Nana said happily. "Waah~ kawaii (cute)!" she said, looking at the cake and the sushi (the sushi was placed to look like a flower).

"Mama! Mama!" shouted the three kids.

"Hai?" she asked, kneeling down. When she was low enough, the kids put the crown they had made on her.

"Wah, kire~ ((key-re) pretty)!" exclaimed Nana.

"U-um, okaa-san, this is for you!" Tsuna said, holding out the card they made that everyone signed, along with the bouquet of flowers. There were red roses (love), white lilies (purity), sunflowers (happiness), pink tulips (affection), white and light red carnations (luck and admiration), and daisies (beauty).

"Ah, arigato, Tsu-kun, minna!"

"Mama, just leave the cooking to us, ok?" said Kyoko and Haru.

*Time Skip*

Takeshi was currently standing in front of a grave holding a pink carnation (I'll never forget you). This grave belonged to 'Yamamoto Akemi'.

"Ohayo (hello), okaa-san. Happy Mother's Day. I'm sorry I haven't visited you often. But, I've made some friends-real friends. They helped me understand some things yesterday, and I'm having a lot of fun." Takeshi said, looking fondly at the head stone. He then placed the carnation in front of the head stone, and then put his hand on the head stone.

"I love you…mother…"

"Takeshi! Let's go! It's time for dinner!" called Tsuna.

"Right, coming!" he replied. He took one last look at the grave, and then ran to his friends.

When Takeshi left, Tsuyoshi came out of hiding and also went to the grave. He was holding heliotrope (eternal love), lavender (devotion), blue salvia (I think of you), and violets (loyalty).

He placed the small bouquet of flowers next to the pink carnation.

"Akemi…Takeshi is happy now." said Tsuyoshi, smiling fondly.

"Please continue to look after us in the heavens..." prayed Tsuyoshi with his fingers touching the name of the headstone, smiling softly. He then faintly felt a pair of arms hugging him before leaving.

_I love you Tsuyoshi…_

"I love you too, Akemi. Happy Mother's Day."

AN: Ok, yes! My first one-shot! So yeah. I was going to make this more about Nana, but then it sort of went towards Takeshi so I'm like, 'Why not?' and yeah. So um, I hope you guys liked it and stuff! Please review and Happy Mother's Day!


End file.
